fluffy unicorns
by sparklydolphin
Summary: random sayings from PJO characters
1. Chapter 1

**i read this off another story and i had random thoughts flashing through my mind and this was the result**

* * *

><p>"pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<p>

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

and then they go die a very horrible death"

Nico said.

they were not sure if Nico was on drugs or not.

* * *

><p><strong>now i have to go find some very fluffy unicorn with my sparkly dolphins that are very awesome<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**also if you review i will make other random thing like this with PJO characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**still dont own any characters**

* * *

><p>the next day they found Percy singing and dancing aroud his cabin singing<p>

"Shake it off

shake it off off

shake it off

shake it off off

shake it off

shaek it off off"

" I never knew that Percy liked Taylor Swift so much" Annabeth said. At that moment Percy realized they were standing there and the he ran off chasing them, his face is red as a tomato and his sword in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>if you want more of these types of storys i will at least 3 more reviews.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**also dolphins are awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of these will most likely be song that I think describe the Heros of Olympus.

If you don't like these changes then to bad for you.

Also there will most likely be spelling mistakes but no one perfect

bye

i have to go find more songs with my amazingly fantabulously sparkly dolphins

if you have any suggestion put them in the reviews (the name of the song and the character it gos with)


	4. Chapter 4

this is a tobuscus song for hazel

if you don't know it search it up on youtube

* * *

><p>It's about time that I find a diamond<br>It's about time that I mine the diamond  
>It's about time that I find a diamond<br>Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

Diamond, diamond I'll mine the diamond (When I find the)  
>Diamond, diamond if I can find one (When I find the)<br>Diamond, diamond I'll mine the diamond  
>Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it<p>

What would you do with the diamonds?  
>Put 'em on a stick.<br>Why would you do that to diamonds?  
>To make a diamond pick.<br>How will you fuse all the diamonds?  
>Put 'em on table in a certain pattern depending on the item that I want to make! (A table!)<p>

With a click diamond items get made. (With a table!)  
>A diamond pickaxe in this case!<p>

What kind of table is that?  
>It's a table of crafting.<br>It's how we all craft things. (But how's it bend diamonds?)  
>'Cause that's what it has to do<br>So I can forge the most ultimate tool!

It's about time that I find a diamond  
>It's about time that I mine the diamond<br>It's about time that I find a diamond  
>Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it<p>

It's about time that I find a diamond  
>It's about time that I mine the diamond<br>It's about time that I find a diamond  
>Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it<p>

So I break through the rock  
>Cut through block after block<br>And I finally find what I'm destined to mine  
>I raise up my pick-axing arm one more time<br>As soon as I make sure it's cool with the diamond

Diamond, would you mind if I mine you?  
>Diamond, answer me or I'll think you<br>Don't mind my pickaxe running through you!  
>I hear no objections, time to get to<p>

Mining, Mining I mine the diamond!  
>Mining, Mining I mine the diamond!<br>Mining, Mining I... My pickaxe broke!  
>No matter.<p>

I'll mine the diamond with my hand, my hand! _[x3]_  
>I'll mine the diamond with my hand!<p>

Dude, you can't mine diamond with your hands!

Yeah, we'll see about that.  
>Where'd it go?<p>

You have to use a pickaxe or it disappears.

OH NO! Now I have to find another one!


	5. Chapter 5

this is for leo

* * *

><p>Look at little Tim Tim, sleeping so soundly.<br>WAKE UP TIMMY, WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER?!  
>Don't be scared, Timmy, or he'll eat you.<br>Monsters smell fear.  
>Lucky for you, I got a<br>SAFETY TORCH!  
>Put it on your porch, make a<br>SAFETY PORCH!  
>Put it in the hallway.<br>SAFETY TORCH!  
>Scare the monsters away.<br>SAFETY TORCH!  
>That'll be 50 bucks.<p>

But my house is on fire.

Shhh.

Tim Tim, things are looking grim grim,  
>But lucky for you you,<br>I have come with a solution!  
>It's your lucky day!<p>

SAFETY WATER!  
>Put it in a bucket.<br>SAFETY WATER!  
>Pour it on the fire!<br>SAFETY WATER!  
>Maybe make a bubble bath.<br>SAFETY WATER!  
>First one's on the house.<p>

Ha ha ha. I see what you did there. First one's on the house.

Ha ha ha, yeah.  
>Just the first one though, but it took quite a few, so those, plus all the safety torches.<p>

No!

So that'll be... let's just call it... 500 bucks.

I don't have 500 bucks!

Oh, that's fine. I'll bill your parents.

NO!

Thanks for your time, go on back to sleep. Have a good night.

My parents are gonna kill me.


End file.
